


I Will Always Come for You

by tardis67



Category: Princess Bride (1987), Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Uhura, Butterkirk, Crossover, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Spockley, Storytelling
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardis67/pseuds/tardis67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones叔叔在醫療灣坐下, 讀出一個關於戰鬥、酷刑，復仇、巨人、怪物、追逐、逃亡、真愛、奇蹟的故事！警告：這故事可能有親吻情節。</p><p>「我不想聽一個關於女生的故事。女生很噁心。」</p><p>McCoy再次嘆氣 。「還有甚麼在下能滿足的要求呢，好讓我把這故事改得面目全非？」</p><p>「我偏向將故事設定於太空。」</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 來粒花生吧!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Will Always Come For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/896772) by [walkandtalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkandtalk/pseuds/walkandtalk). 



McCoy走進醫療灣，腳步直指辦公室時卻見到診查床上坐著一個熟悉的身影。  
  
「Sammy?  你怎麼在醫療灣？」McCoy問，一臉關切。  
  
「我不舒服。」男孩簡短地答。McCoy拿起醫療三錄儀，開始掃描。  
  
「哪裡有問題？」McCo邊看著正常的讀數結果彈上屏幕，邊不露聲色地問。  
  
「我發燒、胃痙攣、輕微頭痛和偶爾發冷。」Sammy給出他的臨床匯報，「我確定我的病情有傳染性，並不宜回到人群之中。」  
  
McCoy搖搖頭。「在我看來，一切都很正常，小傢伙。」他說。  
  
「但我很肯定。」Sammy堅持道。「你的三錄儀是正確校準的？」  
  
McCoy深吸一口氣，鎮定下來後提醒自己，這孩子的態度是遺傳的，很可能屬不治之症。「是，我很肯定所有在我的醫療灣內的醫療儀器都正以最佳狀態運作。你。沒。生。病。」  
  
Sammy只是變得更堅定了。「難道染上了你醫療儀器上沒有的疾病是不可能嗎？」  
  
McCoy微微彎腰，與那七歲小孩對視。「你為什麼不想回到外面去？說真的。」  
  
「因為，」 那男孩答，藍眸穩穩的：「我有發燒、胃胃痙攣輕微頭痛－－」  
  
「和偶爾發冷，」 McCoy為他說完，嘆氣。 「好了，Sammy，我們做個交易。假如你是病了，你就得在這裡躺著，不可起床直到痊癒。沒有PADD，沒遊戲，啥都沒有，直到你好起來為止。」他希望用 沉悶讓那孩子改變主意。Sammy只是點點頭，在檢查桌上安頓下來，雙眼盯著天花板。McCoy走進辦公室後，分神盯著監控屏，擔心情況有變。有什麼不 對，Sammy只是需要時間準備好告訴McCoy。  
  
\---  
  
兩小時後，Sammy在床上輾轉反側，即使他餘生都不會承認這事實，他要被沉悶擊敗了。McCoy從門口探頭。  
  
「感覺好點了嗎?」 McCoy問道。  
  
「不。」男孩悶悶不樂地答。  
  
「好吧，我有個空檔。」 McCoy繼續說： 「而我還帶了一點東西。」  
  
Sammy為此振作了一點，看向醫生手中的物品。「那是什麼？」男孩問著，有點質疑該物品的價值。  
  
「這是一本書，發明於PADD之前。」他說，在診查床旁坐下。「這本書是我父親會在我病倒時讀給我聽的故事，然後我在女兒病倒時讀給她聽，現在，我會讀給你聽。」  
  
Sammy疑惑地皺眉： 「我有能力獨自閱讀。」  
  
McCoy點頭，揭開書本，翻到第一頁。「對，但對很多種族來說，聆聽故事朗讀有奇妙的治療效果。可能正是你這神秘疾病所需要的。」  
  
Sammy挑起一邊眉毛，詭異地映射出某個McCoy熟識的影子，但他不置一詞。McCoy清清嗓子後開始。「 _《公主新娘》，作者S．Morgenstern，第一章 。Buttercup於弗洛林國內的一個小農場長大。_ 」  
  
「弗洛林在哪裡？」 Sammy馬上問道。  
  
「那是個幻想出來的地方。」  
  
「口述和書寫虛構背景的傳統有何作用？」  
  
「這叫 _想像力_ 。」 McCoy回答：「人類用它來敍述具寓意的故事。」  
  
「這不合邏輯。」Sammy反駁。McCoy嘆氣，但為人父母，他知道戰爭有進有退。  
  
「好吧。 _Buttercup在愛荷華州的一個小農場長大。_ 你知道這是個真實的地點，對嗎?」Sammy點頭。  
  
「她最喜愛的消遣是騎馬和折磨－」  
  
「Buttercup是個 _女生_ ？」Sammy大驚。  
  
McCoy從書中抬頭。「是的。有些故事是關於女孩的。你從什麼時候開始介意這件事的？」  
  
「我不想聽一個關於女生的故事。女生很 _噁心_ 。」McCoy再次嘆氣 。這是一個令人煩惱的成長階段，小孩或會飛快成熟脫離這階段，又或者不。考慮到他的雙親，他的機率是50/50。  
  
「還有甚麼在下能滿足的要求呢，好讓我把這故事改得面目全非？」  
  
「我偏向將故事設定於太空。」Sammy說著，毫不領會醫生的諷刺。  
  
McCoy翻白眼：「如你所願。好了。所以，我們的主角......」  
  
「他該是一艘星艦的艦長。」 Sammy補充。  
  
「讓我猜猜看。」McCoy乾巴巴地說：「他的名字該是 James？或許我們讓該加上一個大副，他該叫Spock?」  
Sammy點頭，靠回診查床上，雙手於肚子上合攏，充滿期待。  
  
\---  
  
James非常享受指揮USS Enterprise，還有折磨他的大副。他的名字是Spock，他是一名中校，還是科學官，但James總是叫他Spock。沒甚麼比無視「艦隊規矩」和 Spock符合邏輯的建議更能令James高興。  
  
「Spock，我要傳送到一個敵對的星球上。不用費心派遣安全官陪同。」  
  
「艦長，我必須提醒你，根據星艦守則－－」  
  
「放輕鬆，Spock，沒問題的！」  
  
「那我必須堅持隨行，艦長。」  
  
而Spock永遠只叫 James「艦長」。  
  
「Spock，你必須離開這裡，回到船上。這是個命令，去它的。」  
  
「我無法做到，艦長。我會留在這裡直到救援隊伍抵達。」  
  
而就在當天， James突然發現每當Spock說著「艦長」時，他都在說t’hy’la－－朋友、兄弟和愛人。而更令人驚奇的是，有一天，James意識到，對於遠超 片面的t’hy’la關係，他願意全心全意投入。當他向Spock坦言他的情感時，瓦肯人感到自己被愛意淹沒。  
  
「艦長，當我們還身在同一條指揮鏈裡，在同一艘星艦上服役時，追求一段浪漫關係是高度不符合邏輯的。」 Spock說，直視著臉色發紅的James，同時試圖無視他唇上的餘溫，溫度來自人類早前的親吻。  
  
「但我愛你。」 James說，緊握Spock的雙臂。「生命苦短，現在我們該賭一把，Spock。你愛我嗎？」  
  
瓦肯人沉默了一刻，掙扎猶豫。「是。」Spock最終呢喃說，手伸向 Jim，雙手撫上他的臉，將Jim帶向－－  
  
\---  
  
「這是一本 _親吻書_ 嗎？」 Sammy沉重地問。  
  
McCoy的眼眉往上揚：「再說一遍？」  
  
「這故事會否囊括不適合我年齡聆聽的材料？」男孩澄清。  
  
「不，這裡沒有兒童不宜的內容。保持安靜，你在養病。」Bones繼續說... ....  
  
「 _Spock需要得到他顯赫的家族的許可，才能與 James連接，所以他找了一艘穿梭機，設好航線前往瓦肯 。對James來說，這是個相當傷感的時刻。_ 」  
  
\----  
  
「速去速回。」 James 耳語,在穿梭機坪與他的愛人緊緊相擁。  
  
「我們會於約定的時間在Sigma基地會合。」Spock低語，手指與他的艦長相扣。  
  
「感覺像是我不能再見到你。」James承認。  
  
「不合邏輯,」 Spock說：「聽好了－－我總會為你而來。」  
  
「但你怎麼能肯定?」 James問。  
  
「你是我的t’hyla,」 Spock堅定地說：「你以為這每天都會發生？」  
  
那令James露出了笑容，然後他靠前，在Spock登機前給了他最後一吻。  
  
Spock抵達了瓦肯，但戰犯Nero襲擊了星球，星球在未知科技的攻擊中灰飛煙滅。此後Nero的飛船消失，從此無人見聞。  
  
當James得知瓦肯的毀滅，他把自己鎖在艦長待命室, 連日不吃不喝，不眠不休。  
  
「我永不會再愛了。」他輕聲說，眼盯著他t’hy’la的投影，他唯一的真愛。  
  
\---  
    
五年後，星艦總部史無前例地人滿為患，只為目睹總司令Marcus宣佈任命下一位將軍。整個聯邦都興奮無比，星際艦隊有史以來最年輕的艦長和連續五年蟬聯 GQ最性感的類人男士－－ James Tiberius Kirk，將成為最年輕的將軍。James幾乎想拒絕這個任命，他不再像以往一樣投入這份工作，但他找不到一個好理由。  
  
James正在Enterprise上前往位於地球的總部，傳感器發現一艘克林貢猛禽，她發出了呼叫信號。  
  
「開啟通訊頻道。」James命令道，轉向屏幕。「我是Kirk艦長，聯邦星艦Enterprise。誰在與我們對話？」  
  
「Kirk艦長，你說的是？」一把聲音回應，但屏幕上沒有圖像。  
  
「對。」 James答。「克林貢猛禽，你處於聯邦領域，我要求你－－」  
  
「你沒資格提出要求，Enterprise的Kirk艦長。」那聲音說，下一秒鐘，他只知道自己的視覺褪去，只感到傳離自己艦船的暈眩。  
  
James四處打量，自己不再身處艦橋，而是在一隻克林貢猛禽的禁閉室內，「他在我們這兒了。」 一把女聲說。  
  
「開啟隱形裝置，我們他媽的離開這裡。」另一把聲音說。James聽到隱形裝置和曲速引擎上線的嗡鳴聲，那人走下走廊，向著他走來。Jim擺出防禦姿勢，準備直面綁匪。  
  
一個蓄鬍子的胖子出現，身上的衣物和珠寶垂蕩。他的笑容看著和譪可親，彷彿他並未犯下十七條聯邦罪名，也沒有把聯邦的寶貝明星艦長關進禁閉室。「我叫Harry Mudd。」那油滑的男人說：「你得當我們的客人一陣子，直到我們抵達Qo’noS附近的中立區。」  
  
「你為什麼要綁架我？」James問，希望Harry Mudd會繼續說下去。他看上去像那種喜歡自白的類型。  
  
「就如你的船員上報，我沒有綁架你。綁架你的是克林貢人。而當聯邦在克林貢邊境發現你的屍體時，聯邦就不得不發動戰爭。這就是我被聘請的原因。發動一場戰爭。不是我尋常的工作，多數時候我都只是一個商人，提供精品的中間人。」  
  
「還要殺掉我，你也收錢幹這個了嗎？」  
  
「等等，」一把帶濃重口音的聲音從Mudd的肥胖身影後方傳來。「沒人提過要殺一個星艦軍官。我不能這樣做。」  
  
Mudd轉身，臉色一沉。「你被僱來發動戰爭。」他低吼：「你不是收錢來思考的，你這弱智的蘇格蘭狒狒。」  
  
「我同意Scotty的話。」那把女聲說。  
  
「幸運地，這裡沒有民主。」 Mudd 怒道：「需要我提醒你們我在哪裡找到你們的嗎，被遺忘，困在織女星四號上？給我回到舵柄。」Mudd轉身望回James：「隨你舒服地待在這兒，別弄出什麼麻煩。」  
  
Mudd離開，而James在他的牢房踱步，沒找到什麼有助他的救援行動。他發現假如他選對位置，他可以坐看下面的走廊和那三個在舵柄工作的綁匪。  
  
「你為什麼這麼做？」 Mudd突然說。  
  
「我正試著掩蓋我們的曲速信號。」那蘇格蘭男人，Scotty說：「只是確定沒人跟蹤我們。」  
  
「那是不可能的。」 Mudd說。  
  
「你肯定嗎？」那女人說，長長的秀髮編成辮子置於背後。  
  
「不管你怎樣想，你會被抓到的。到時候，星艦會把你扔到懲教殖民地，快得你連大喊曲速的時間都沒有。」Jim叫著，希望藉此擾亂對殺害他猶豫不決的兩人。「那可不是個好地方，位於星系的偏僻一隅的流放地。嚴峻的冬天...食物配給。」  
  
「閉嘴，否則我現在就殺了你。」Mudd大喊：「絕無可能。我們在一隻隱身的船內，沒有克林貢人會知道我們幹的事，亦沒有聯邦艦船能探測我們。你為什麼這樣問？」  
  
「有一艘不明艦船在方位1 3 4，高度(mark) 9，距離我們幾光年。」  
  
Mudd給了一個輕視的動作：「只不過是艘商船。」  
  
「跟著我們的航線進入中立區？」  
  
「那就迴避。」 Mudd吼道：「駛向這個坐標，我們會在小行星帶擺脫他們。」  
  
「尼不是來真的。」Scotty反對：「護盾扛不住的，我們在完成航程前先要被碾成粉。」  
  
「進入小行星帶。」Mudd低吼，敲了Scotty的頭頂。James準備好迎接衝擊，一如所料，小行星撞向船身，船隻晃了一下，兩下。燈光閃爍，一個電漿中繼器在禁閉室外爆炸。  
  
「護盾跌至百分之34。」女人報告。「船尾推進器下線。」  
  
「我要離開這裡了」 Scotty大叫著:「去你的戰爭。緊急降落準備。」  
  
話音剛落，另一顆小行星擊中左側，讓Jim 撞進了牆壁。他無須通知都知道護盾已經徹底降下，維生系統即將下線。  
  
\----  
  
「他們活下來了。」McCoy突然說。  
  
Sammy眨眨眼。「什麼？」  
  
「你看著很緊張，我想讓你知道他們活下來了。」  
  
「我不會為虛構人物的生命緊張。」Sammy一板一眼地說。「我只是對這個低劣的綁架計劃的結果感興趣。」  
  
「如果你想的話，我們可以暫停，讓你休息。」Bones提議。  
  
「無此必要。」男孩說：「繼續。請你。」  
  
「那好吧，」McCoy心知肚明，「我們說到哪裡了？」  
  
「 _克林貢猛禽即將緊急降落。_ 」  
  
\---  
  
他們登陸了一個無人M級星球菲思克三號。雖然船上所有人員都幾乎毫無髮傷，他們的艦船則毫無希望。三個綁匪拿起補給，把James放出禁閉室，用相位槍指著他。(註: 星球名是原著角色名稱)  
  
「運氣站在我們這邊。」Mudd說：「我很熟悉這個星球，而我知道高原的另一邊藏著非法飛船。假如你試圖逃跑，艦長...」Mudd揮舞著相位槍說: 「嗯，我沒收過任何要把你完整送上的指示。」  
  
James跟著他的劫持者到懸崖，被逼開始攀爬。當他們爬到四分一時，一艘船出現了，在船隻殘駭附近降落。  
  
「那是尾隨我們的船。」女人說。「我想他遲早會發現我們。」  
  
「絕無可能。繼續爬。」喘不上氣的Mudd吼道。  
  
一分一秒過去，Scotty叫道：「我想他發現我們了。他要追上了我們了。」  
  
「絕無可能。 **繼續爬。** 」Mudd低吼，臉上盡是汗水。  
  
James往下看懸崖，看見一個一身黑衣的男人，大大的面罩遮著他的眼睛和臉孔。黑衣人的確開始攀爬懸崖，而且絕對會趕上他們。 當 James和綁匪到達懸崖頂時，Mudd也喘上氣來，他轉向那女人。  
  
「你。」他哧呼哧呼地說：「你留在這兒，確保他沒氣兒了，不論死法。假如他沒掉下去，射他。」  
  
女人瞇起雙眼。「那很沒體育精神。」她說。  
  
Mudd瞠目以對。「那就挑戰他，至死方休的決鬥，我不在乎。」他叫道，抓住James的手臂。「艦長和蘇格蘭蠢蛋跟著我。當你殺掉他後，追上我們。」  
  
\----  
  
「我說了不想聽一個關於女生的故事。」Sammy表明，語氣非常接近哀鳴。  
  
「她不是個女生。」 McCoy說：「Nyota Uhura是個 _女人_ 。」  
  
這似乎安撫了一個七歲男孩的世界觀，他往後躺，等著聽接下來的故事。  
  
\---  
  
當Mudd、Scotty和Jim離開後，Nyota Uhura朝崖邊前倚，低頭看那黑衣人。  
  
「你的偽裝完全遮掩不了你的血統。」她用完美的瓦肯語向下喊。  
  
瓦肯人停下來，往上望。「或許那有其他計劃中的用途。」他用羅慕蘭語答。  
  
「你能說羅慕蘭語。」她用標準語回覆。  
  
「你怎麼知道我，本人，不是羅慕蘭人。」他回答，這次用塔利維語。  
  
她聳肩，知道黑衣人大概不會看到。  「不肯定，我相信八九不離十。」她用Trixian答，享受著這語言交流。織女星四號上可沒太多能交談的有識之士。「我有令你分心嗎？」  
  
「否定的。」他答，觸及下一個立足點。「我有能力於爬上這片懸崖的同時交談，輕而易舉。」  
  
「你一定是瓦肯人。」她睿智地說。「真可惜Mudd想我殺掉你。現在只剩下這麼少瓦肯人。」  
  
「非常令人遺憾的局面。」黑衣瓦肯人附和。「你修讀過外星語言學？」  
  
Uhura點頭：「直到某個帶英式口音的混蛋偷了我的論文，指控我抄襲，害我被踢出星艦翻譯系我被派到織女星四號，加入全象限最糟糕的計劃，宇宙通用翻譯器部門。織女星四號上根本沒有智慧生命！ 我花了五年聽雪。」  
  
「以你的才幹，真是可怕的浪費。」他說。Uhura點頭，為這宇宙終於有一個人明白而寬慰。  
  
「我決定要給你一個公平的機會。」Uhura說。「我保證我不會殺你，直到你抵達崖頂。」  
  
「不接受會是非常不合邏輯的。」瓦肯人承認著，幾乎要登頂。Uhura看著他抵達崖頂站直。  
  
「你想休息一下嗎？」她問，對高挑的身影非常感興趣。瓦肯黑衣人搖搖頭，手伸向相位槍。Uhura抬起手。  
  
「我建議我們文明一點。」 她說。「我們數十步，轉身，開火。」  
  
瓦肯人考慮了一下。「原始，但可接受。」  
  
Uhura和瓦肯人面對面站立。「我們轉身，由一數到十，然後開火。」他點頭表示明白，她看著對手的眼睛，突然起了疑心。  
  
「你看著很熟悉。」她緩慢地說。「你是誰？」  
  
「無名小輩。」他答。  
  
「不，說真的。」Uhura說，他的聲音如此熟悉。「我一定知道。」  
  
「那我建議你得習慣與失望相關的情緒。」  
  
Uhura聳肩，拿起她的相位槍。他們同時轉身，但在Uhura能大聲數起一前，她感覺到頸上搭著一隻手，她眼前的世界化為黑暗。  
  
「摧毀如你這般聰慧的人非常不合邏輯。那人輕柔地說，緩緩讓Nyota Uhura躺於地上。「但讓你跟蹤我同樣不合邏輯。 請明白我對你懷抱至高敬意。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者後記:  
> 用了整整五分鐘思考，能否把 Jim的角色命名為 "Butterkirk"。但實在無法在每次打出來時不傻笑，只好作罷。  
> 平時很少寫crossover，明白未必人人喜歡，但靈機一觸，寫出來非常流暢。有人寫過嗎？因為Spock跟"Man in Black"的角色簡直是天衣無縫。 :-)
> 
> －到我胡說八道了－  
> 女主角叫Buttercup,是一種黃色小花,作人名則有活力充沛之意。至於Butterkirk,我笑了五分鐘XD  
> 希望大家都有看過《公主新娘》，不是《公主日記》，是一部非迪士尼式的經典童話，幽默之餘，  
> 還挺多驚喜，主題還是真愛(Bones非常明智地沒讓Sammy知道www,這兩隻真可愛啊)。
> 
> 原片男主角離開時說的是:「你以為真愛每天都會發生？」作者用了t'hy'la，被甜暈的我！不管別人說什麼，我覺得世界需要更多童話:)


	2. 在死神面前，千萬別與西西里人對抗

「絕無可能！」Mudd大叫，他看到黑衣人在平原上奔跑的身影。他轉向Scotty和James。「把他交給我，然後追上我們。」　  
  
Scotty皺眉：「你想我怎麼做？」　  
  
「用你的方法解決他！」Mudd喊著，他的相位槍依然瞄著James。  
  
「我的方法？」Scotty問，神情低落。「你知道，我是個工程師，不是僱傭殺手。我可沒答應幹這個。」　  
  
「就拿著相位槍，躲在石頭後面。」Mudd哮道：「在幾分鐘內他會跑過， **向他開火** ！」語畢，他抓住James的手臂就跑。  
  
「我的方法不是很有體育精神啊。」Scotty自言自語，蹲在一顆大圓石後。當黑衣人跑過時， Scotty向人影的頭部往上一點開火。瓦肯人停下。  
  
「我想把話說清楚。」當那人轉向他時，Scotty說：「我是個神槍手，我不會射失的。」　  
  
黑衣人點頭：「我相信這番話是正確的。我得問接下來該怎麼做。」　  
  
「我們依神的旨意挑戰對方。」Scotty說：「沒有花招，沒有武器，單以武技對抗武技。」　  
  
「我必須警告你，我有更優越的生理，你會被打敗。」瓦肯人警告著：「與我徒手格鬥是非常不合邏輯的。」　  
  
Scotty再次舉起相位槍。「我可以現在就殺尼，這樣更好嗎？」  
　  
黑衣人只是搖搖頭：「我接受你的條件。」　  
  
他們各自選好位置，緩緩繞圈。  
  
「我推斷你有豐富的地球摔跤技巧。」黑衣人如此評論。  
  
「對。」Scotty說：「在星艦學院練過一下,就在我成為被棄置的織女四號研究站一部分之前。他們可沒什麼競爭體育比賽，所以這可不錯。」　  
  
「你也駐扎於織女四號？」　  
  
「駐扎？不。流放，才是。明顯地某人可以是一個天才工程師，讓超曲速理論學者對他祝酒，但假如尼把一隻獵犬的位置搞錯了，尼就被打發出宇宙的冰冷胳肢窩。」Scotty抱怨。  
  
「多不合邏輯。」黑衣人說，令Scotty咧嘴笑了，還踏出了防禦姿勢。  
  
「你為什麼戴著面罩？」Scotty問，兩人都未作攻擊。「是個潮流宣言，還是被強酸澆過什麼的？」　  
  
那人只說：「否定的。」再沒多說。  
  
「我想我戴面罩會很好看的。」Scotty思忖說，身體微微向左傾。那人調整他的站姿。「我想我看起來會是既瀟灑又神秘。」  
　  
「否定的。」對方重覆道，然後疾衝。  
  
那是一場短暫的戰鬥。那黑衣人可沒誇大他的優越生理。Scotty能在對方的胸膛上落下一下快拳，但效果只是寥勝於無。工程師只覺一隻手按上頸部，一切淪為黑暗。  
  
\----  
  
當總司令Alexander Marcus從他的心腹收到信息時，他正獨坐於辦公室。  
  
「一隻克林貢猛禽劫走了Kirk艦長。」一把柔和的聲音說著： 「在聯邦領空的星球偵測到該船隻發出的加密求救信號。」  
　  
「求救信號？」　  
  
「你認為這有可能是個陷阱嗎？」對方問。  
  
「我一向認為所有東西都可能是陷阱...這是我還活著的原因。Marcus完畢。」  
　  
他從辦公桌站起，發出信息，他將登上Vengeance。  
\--  
  
「 **絕無可能** 」Mudd又一次大呼，眼看著黑衣人在巨石間出現，正往他們的方向衝刺。  
  
「你知道嗎，我覺得這個詞不是你所想的意思。」James嘲弄地說，同時掩飾自己看向瞄準他的相位槍的目光。  
  
「你，坐下。」Mudd怒吼，揮著相位槍指向石頭，又從包裡的醫療包拿出一條布料給James。「拿著，蒙上眼睛。如果你離開那石頭，我就開槍。」　  
  
James接過那簡陋的眼罩照做。  
  
那黑衣人走近，Mudd將相位槍指向James。「如果你想他死去，你就上前。我估計你想帶走我正當偷來的人質。」　  
  
「你的推斷正確。」黑衣人說：「有可能達成協議嗎？」　  
  
「不。」Mudd惱說。「踏前一步，我就把他身上每一個細胞都蒸發掉。」　  
  
「看來是個僵局。」　  
  
「恐怕是了。在體能對決上，我不是你的對手。」Mudd直言：「但你決不會在才智上戰勝我。」　  
  
黑衣人微微歪頭：「你接受一場頭腦對戰嗎？」　  
  
Mudd若有所思地瞇起雙眼。「至死方休？為了艦長？」那人點頭。「我接受。」Mudd答，把相位槍放到地上，黑衣人照做。Mudd於一塊石頭上落座，黑衣人坐在木頭上，面對著綁匪。  
  
「我有兩瓶藥水。」黑衣人說，從腰帶掏出兩枝玻璃管。「一枝是對所有類人生物致命的毒藥，原產於佛瑞吉。另一枝則只是營養補充劑。它們看上來一模一樣。」 他以手勢要求Mudd給他剛用來蒙上James眼睛的醫療箱，拿出兩個無針注射器。黑衣人轉身背對Mudd，然後回到原位，將一個無針注射器放到對手面 前。  
  
「你的考驗是要判斷我們哪一個拿著毒藥，你作出決定，我們一起注射。我們就會知道誰對...誰死。」　  
  
Mudd咯咯笑：「但這太簡單了。我只需要從你身上推測－－你是哪種人，是會把毒藥放進自己還是對手的注射器？一個聰明人會把  
毒藥放進自己的注射器，因為他知道只有傻子才會要放到他面前的東西。我不是個傻子，所以我絕不能選你面前的注射器。但你一定也知道我不是個傻子，這就是你的憑仗．所以我絕不能選我面前的注射器。」　  
  
黑衣人只是點頭：「你做好決定了？」　  
  
「還沒完！由於這毒藥來自佛瑞吉星，你一定去過那星球，而每個人都知道佛瑞吉人崇尚為利益背叛，習慣沒人相信他們，因為我不相信你，我絕不能選你面前的注射器。」  
  
「你的邏輯令人震驚」那人乾巴巴地說。  
  
「等著我說下去吧！」Mudd高呼，洋洋自得：「我說到哪了？」　  
  
「佛瑞吉。」　James補充，依然靜靜坐在兩步外，雙眼蒙著。  
  
「對，佛瑞吉。你提供了毒藥的來源地，亦一定知道我遊歷四方，與佛瑞吉人做過交易，所以我絕不能選我面前的注射器。你展示過你優越的力量和耐力，所以你可 能會把毒藥放在自己的注射器裡，深信你的力量能拯救你，所以我絕不能選你面前的注射器。但是，根據你的生理，我懷疑你屬類瓦肯的物種，那些熟悉宇宙旅行的 博學族群，深明所有類人生物都是終有一死，所以你會把毒藥有多遠放多遠，所以我絕不能選我面前的注射器。」　  
  
「假如你是試圖引起情感反應，我必須向你表明這不會成功的。」黑衣人說。  
  
「但我 **已** 成功了！」Mudd用帶著瘋狂的聲音說：「你暴露了一切！我知道毒藥在哪！」　  
  
「那就決定吧。」那人催促。  
  
「我會，而我選－－你以為你在幹什麼？」　  
  
在黑衣人能轉身前，一道激光擊中Mudd的心口，把他放倒於地上。  
  
「我希望你的相位槍是設定於擊暈。」James說，擷下他的眼罩。「我不肯定假如我殺掉綁匪的話，那會牽涉多少星艦文書工作。」　  
黑衣人盯著艦長，感到驚奇：「你雙眼被蒙上還對他開槍。」　  
  
「對啊，」James說，拿起Mudd的相位槍，把醫療包放回袋子裡。「他只是蒙著我的眼，又沒綁著我丟坑裡。我以為這就是你把相位槍放得這麼近我的原因，讓我開槍。怎麼啦，你想冒險中毒？」　  
  
「我不會有任何不良反應。」黑衣人說，接過自己的相位槍。「這幾年的時間令我對所有佛瑞吉毒藥免疫。」　  
緊接一下James根本沒看清的動作，黑衣人靈巧地讓James繳械。「我無意傷害你，但我不肯定你是否會用武器對付我。」黑衣人冷淡地說。  
  
「你是誰？」James有所懷疑。  
  
「你只需要知道，我不好惹。我要求你跟隨我到安全的地方。」　  
  
被困於一個未知星球，暫時無法聯絡星艦，別無選擇下，Jim緊跟著神秘的黑衣人步伐。  
  
\----  
  
Marcus上將瞪著顯示屏上的M級星球。其中一個艦橋成員拉出了克林貢猛禽的高畫質圖像。    
  
「Kirk艦長和他的綁匪是活著離開的。」Marcus自言自語：「假如我找到Kirk時並非如此，我會很煩惱的。」　  
  
\-----  
  
黑衣人放慢了他磨人的步速，在一個能俯瞰峽谷的地方停下，讓James喘口氣。Jim靠在樹幹上，邊喘邊瞪著他的新同伴。  
  
「我怎知道你是在帶我逃離危險，而不是另一個想完成Mudd任務的綁匪？」　  
  
「你不知道。」黑衣人很快答道，不願或不能作出保證。  
  
「你有帶著通訊器嗎？」James問。對方點頭。「而你選擇不用是因為...」那人沒答，讓　 James推斷出最壞情況。  
  
「假如你聯繫星艦，無論你要多少贖金，你會得到的。我向你保證。」　  
  
「我想不出有哪個組織比星艦更不值得我信任。」黑衣人回答，中立的聲調竟透出明顯的厭惡。  
  
「所以你憎恨星艦。你是羅慕蘭人，是嗎？」沒回應。 「Mudd是對的，你屬類瓦肯，最起碼。好吧，我給過你機會。聯邦在這象限的每個角落都有朋友。他們會追蹤到那克林貢猛禽，然後找上你。」　  
  
「有此可能。可是，我是一艘非常先進的船艦的艦長。當我會合船艦時，我質疑星艦還能否追查你的去向。」　  
  
「剛出虎穴，又進狼口。」James咕噥。黑衣人給了他一個古怪的眼神，很像－－  
James馬上斷了那念頭。太痛了。  
  
「羅慕蘭帝國要一個星艦艦長幹什麼？」Jim問。  
  
「我不代表羅慕蘭帝國。」黑衣人說。「我們獨立於外。」　  
  
_我們獨立於外。_  
  
James清楚知道他在哪裡聽過這句話。  
  
「 _是你。_ 」他抽氣，像被一拳擊中。「你是Narada的艦長。」　  
  
黑衣人－－ _Nero_ 莊重地點頭，彷彿被認出是榮耀。在James意識到自己的動作前，對方已緊握著他的拳頭，截下了他的攻擊。  
  
「你不會在體能爭奪上勝過我。」Nero喃喃說，熱氣吐在James的臉上。James看進Nero的眼睛，卻看見了Spock的雙眸。一直以來，在陌生人的臉上看出這雙眼睛令他痛苦，但在謀殺Spock的人眼中看見Spock更是劇痛。  
  
「你殺了他。」他低吼，即使雙手仍被Nero牢牢禁錮著，依然掙扎著。他覺得自己像個任性的孩子，但他的理智被怒火蒙蔽了。  
  
「Narada導致的死傷無數。」Nero冷靜地說。「我不知道你說的是誰。」　  
  
「 _他是我的。_ 」 _永遠屬於我的。他會為我而來。我們將要連接。我們將會一起探索整個宇宙，肩並肩。永生永世。_ 這些極其寶貴，特別的話未訴諸於口，因為這個罪犯不配聽到。  
  
「你是人類。」Nero說。「假如你失去了一個愛人，你另找他人是合理的。」　  
  
「你對你所造成的痛苦一無所知。我會對 _你_ 造成的痛苦。」他艱辛地吐出，他的血液在沸騰。  
  
「為了一個早已逝去的人復仇是不合邏輯的，這不會對你目前的景況有任何幫助。」Nero答，對Jim的無力怒火不為所動，亦可能是毫不在意。  
  
「那就試試看吧。」James嘶聲說，身體往後靠，迫使Nero的平衡轉移。頃刻，James飛踢向 Nero的胸口，令他跌向身後的峽谷。  
  
Nero半隻腳踏在懸崖邊緣，雙手在空中舞動。他看著James，瞬間的恐慌在眼中浮現。  
  
_「艦長！」_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so shocked by the sad news of Anton leaving us so soon, RIP.  
> I often think of him as a talented young man like Chekov, kind, amazing and loved. 
> 
> I barely hold my tears when I went through the posts, I will find time to watch all of his wonderful work asap and be grateful for them. 
> 
> May you continue to navigate through the wondrous frontier, LLAP.


	3. 睡個好覺，我大概會在明早殺掉你！

「Marcus司令，我偵測到克林貢船幾公里外有數個生命跡象。」一個船員報告。「他們之間隔著幾公里，似乎是分開了。」

Marcus點頭，思考著屏幕上的數字。 「也許Kirk鬥贏了綁匪，亦可能仍與他們同行。照我估計，他們目的地是火沼澤，而我從未錯過。」

\---

當James聽到那把聲音，那個單詞－－「艦長」，面罩下的那雙眼睛和眼神，他明白了。他的身體領悟過來，作出反應。

「Spock！」他高呼，跑向崖邊，猛地躍下深谷，沿斜坡滾下，最終蜷成一團，狼狽地落在瓦肯人旁邊。

「嗷。」他呻吟，臉埋在土裡。

「你還能動嗎？」有人柔聲說，他的手溫柔地放在James的背上。James把自己推離地面，看向 Spock。

「動？你還活著！你想要的話，我可以飛起來！」他說，抓著Spock的肩膊，把臉埋進瓦肯的頸窩，呼吸著他的氣味，沉醉於他的體溫。他以為自己永遠失去了的一切。 「你跑到哪了？」

「我說過我永遠會為你而來。」Spock說，雙手環著James。

「你死去了。」

「不，不是死亡。」Spock回答。「只是一點延誤。」

James笑了一聲：「我應該記得瓦肯人從不說謊。我不會再懷疑了。」

Spock目光柔和，手撫上James的臉。「你不會找到理由的，t’hy’la。」他把對方拉近，嘴唇－－ 

\-----

「這非常不恰當。」

McCo惱怒地嘆息：「又有什麼問題了？」

「他們又吻上了」 Sammy控訴著，活像醫生背叛了他似的。「我不認為這對我的生理安康或心智成長有益。我要求你於口述時刪減這些部分。」

「總有一日，你不會這麼介意的。」Sammy臉上的表情糅合了驚嚇和難以置信。

「我想聽更多關於火沼澤的事。」

「好吧。」McCoy抱怨著。「謹遵意願，但只是因為你病了。」

\------

在確定James沒有嚴重傷勢，只是有幾處淤傷後，Spock把他的相位槍交給James，然後領路步向峽谷深處。 

「我們要去哪兒，我們為什麼不聯絡星艦？」James問。　

「只要多走二十米，到達火沼澤後，我們就安全了。」Spock答，同時忽略掉James的某個疑問。「該地的礦物能屏蔽任何船艦偵測到我們。」

「火沼澤？」

「此星球的奇地，特點包括格外崎嶇的地形、無法預測的火柱噴發和罕見的土生動物。」Spoc解釋。 

「我們不可能活著離開的！」James驚呼。

Spock一頓，思考這句話。「根據我的計算，我們的生存機率小於－－」

「Spock，拜託了。別。真的不要。」James一臉痛苦地說。瓦肯人從不鼓舞士氣。

\----

「非常有趣。」Spock審視著一棵在火沼澤裡開花的樹。

「我們以後可以重遊此地，你愛收集多少樣本都可以。」James在瓦肯人旁低語。「我們可以在這裡建個度假小屋，坐擁美景，包括這些－－」

四聲巨響由遠至近地傳來，最後James的左腳下傳來嘶嘶聲，這就是最後的警兆，一道火柱從地上噴出。 Spock抓起他，直接把他帶離火焰的位置。「你受傷了嗎？」他問，雙眼在他的艦長身上遊移。

「沒有。」James說，檢查著他幾乎毫無髮損的靴子。「我忘了你有多強壯。」 

Spock點點頭，故意看向別處，好像因提起他們分離的年頭而尷尬。「多走一公里我們就能呼叫Narada。」

James雙眼瞪大。「你沒說謊？你是Narada的艦長?」Spock挑眉，無言表示說了千萬遍，瓦肯人不說謊。「怎麼－－」

「當Narada攻擊時，我正離開瓦肯。」Spock低聲訴說。「我作出了一個錯誤的戰略決定，試著返回星球協助撤離。到我抵達時，瓦肯已經消失了，而Narada鎖定了我的穿梭機。我被傳送上艦，被羅慕蘭人包圍。Nero正準備處決我...我...」

「然後？」James問，心都快跳出喉嚨。  
　  
「為我的生命求饒。」Spock說。難以想像瓦肯人會說出這句話。「Nero對我的原因，我回到你身邊的渴望，非常好奇，把它當成一個來自破碎瓦肯心靈，不合邏輯的祈求。我相信他為此感到愉快。他饒過了我的性命，把我留下成為俘虜船員，總是警告說要在明天殺掉我。」 Jim的心抽痛。「自此以後的三年，我開始對船員和Narada感到熟悉。每晚，Nero都會恐嚇著，要在第二天早上殺我。四年後，我成為了艦長。」

「什麼？難道Nero只是給了你那艘船然後退休去了？」Jim問。  
（註：這個退休海盜王來自原著，他亦並非一個Nero級的混蛋。）

Spock眨眨眼，為 Jim不合邏輯的結論困惑。「不，我殺掉了他。當時Nero很明顯地在計劃另一場攻擊，這次的目標是地球。我只能依靠唯一一個合乎邏輯的方案。」

「船員就乖乖配合你的計劃？」

Spock點頭。「罪犯的心理只對符合他們渴望的計劃忠心。我相信當時的Narada船員沒看出 Nero的種族滅絕計劃對他們有何好處，他們非常滿足於運用他們豐富的latinum貯藏，在Risa定居的生活。我花了過去一年的時間，重新召集我自己的船員，重回Alpha象限。」

「既然你找到了我？」James 問，手伸向Spock的手掌。

Spock握起他的手，領向自己的嘴唇，在指關節上留下一個吻。「我的願望並未改變，James。我依然想與你連結。」 Spock的眼神因怒火一黯：「James，我們必須要先追蹤策劃綁架你的人。我截取了相當多通訊，我懷疑策劃者是星艦的一分子。」

James驚訝地抽回自己的手，退後一步。「星艦？為什麼會有人用我來－－」

Spock再沒機會聽完那句的結尾，這瞬間他還在與他愛人的迷惑藍眼睛對視，下秒鐘他面前只有空氣。Spock四處張望的動作毫不冷靜，直到他終於發現地上的那抹白沙，推論James是被吞噬了。依靠飛快的思維，他從樹上抓過一條藤蔓，跟著他的t’hy’la跳下去。

一秒一秒紛紛流逝，一分鐘後，Spock和James從閃電沙坑中出現，James噴著氣吐出沙子。 

「我覺得這火沼澤跟我過不去。」James喘氣，躺在地上，試著把口裡的沙礫吐掉。 

Spock意識到James在尋求一點保證。「基於我們已知道聆聽地下火的竅門，現在也知道閃電沙的外觀，我們可以避開它們，因此，我們的生存機率已大大提高。」 Spock伸出手讓James站起。 

找回平衡後，James親暱地拍拍Spock的手臂。「我的英雄。」他說，然後卻皺了眉。「火沼澤有三害。我們數少了什麼？」 Spock以迅速步伐繼續領路，離開火沼澤。

「牠們被叫作非典獁梵 (T.O.U.Ss)。」Spock答。瞧見James一臉迷惘，他闡釋：「非典型尺寸的獁梵 (Tribbles of Unusual Size)。有鑑於從未有人作出記錄，我懷疑牠們是否真的存在。 語音剛落，一道咕嚕聲就從Spock的右邊傳來，直直衝向Spock，撞向他的腳。James 停步觀察，「牠這麼可愛！」他大叫。

明顯地，瓦肯人是不會將一個毛茸茸的沙灘球界定為「可愛」。Spock無視了那生物，繼續往前走。 

「所以牠們的確存在。」James得意地說。 Spock不發一語。「噢，看啊！那裡還有更多呢！」  
三團毛毛沙灘球在小路上。「非常有趣。」Spock評論道，腳下步伐卻是不變。

「這裡是值得重遊的好地方。」James也評論說，現在他們數到最少六隻，這些的體型還更大，從山上向他們移動過來。「假如能知道他們是怎樣長到這麼大的，就可真有趣了。」

「又或是這般環境是怎樣在一場獁梵災害中支持下來的。」Spock補充，他警惕地看著另一小群咕嚕咕嚕的獁梵正跟在他們身後。「我確信他們是在尾隨我們。」

確實如此。從西瓜大小到一隻高至Spock腰部的橙色獁梵無數隱藏的獁梵同時咕嚕叫著，那聲聲相疊的叫聲讓James不寒而慄。

「你難道覺得牠們有危險性？」他問。「我以為獁梵是草食性動物。」  
Spock搖搖頭：「我不清楚一隻獁梵是怎樣成長至如此巨型的狀態。即便如此，令我困擾的是，一路走來我沒發現有其他生物。我必須提醒你，獁梵是以牠們貪婪的食量聞名的。」

James的四下張望。現在最少有50隻變異獁梵正朝著他們前進。「我們該跑嗎？」

Spock點點頭，James只需這個小舉動，就毫不猶疑地奔跑，Spock緊隨在旁。一群群獁梵緊追其後，只落後數米，咕嚕聲愈來愈近。他們眼前是愈加猛烈的陽光穿過林蔭，昭示著他們快要到達火沼澤的邊界。

待他們跑到開揚之地，咕嚕聲亦隨之散去。「我們活著出來了。」James大呼，笑容滿面。 

在Spock能回應前，他們感到傳送程序在身上啟動的不安感覺。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 真的沒有人看過《公主新娘》嗎??　  
> 我是為了女主角跳下去那一幕而去看的～男主角還一邊滾一邊叫"As You Wish"相認  
> 我想上傳那一幕的gif但太大了  
> http://stream1.gifsoup.com/view3/4259314/princess-bride-o.gif
> 
> 假如不食人的話,健身球那麼大的Tribble簡直是神寵級別的(萌炸awwwww


	4. 我們都是行動派

當他們在Vengence上重組時，Marcus司令正等著他們。他招呼道：「Kirk艦長。」然後驚訝地轉向另一人：「還有Spock中校。真出乎意料。」

「我們在哪？」James問，環顧艦橋。

「噢，這女孩？」Marcus邊問邊大幅度沿身體揮手：「我們花了一陣子的原型機。」

「無畏級。」Spock補充，嚇了James和Marcus一跳。

「以死去了五年的人來說，你看起來還真不錯，Spock先生。」Marcus瞪著瓦肯人說。「掌握的信息亦叫人驚訝。」Spock無視了那不宣之於口的疑問。

「根據35條第18款及41條第4款，我要求你卸下職務，接受拘留，於禁閉室內等候審訊。」Spock說。

James轉身，困惑地問：「Spock，你在說－－」

「罪名為綁架及意圖謀殺星艦軍官－－James Kirk艦長。」 Spock 繼續說，眼睛定在Marcus的臉上。

James轉回Marcus司令的方向，全星艦最高級別的軍官，恐懼隨Marcus的短促點頭升起，而所有艦橋上的船員都舉起了相位槍，瞄準他們。Marcus 嘆氣，筋疲力竭似的。

「你完全理解錯了，Spock先生。我看不出失去我們最受愛戴的艦長會對我們有任何好處。我們是來救援的。」

「但這是艘戰艦。」James說，留意到她的戰術操控台有特別廣闊的空間。「你確實想要跟克林貢開戰。」

「我需要為這無可避免的結果作準備，Kirk。」 Marcus 厲聲說。「而我不需要的是，一個明顯情緒不穩還權力熏心的瓦肯人，試圖埋下疑慮，令我們謹慎的防禦策略脫軌。你離棄了自己的崗位，Spock。是你該去禁閉室報到。」

「我拒絕。」Spock說，站在James前方：「你須對這些行動負責，而我有證據證明。」

「你在威脅我嗎？」Marcus問。

「我只是陳述事實。」Spock平穩地說，但James能聽出他聲音中的怒火。「我會將它們呈到願意聆聽的人面前，看清你的準備和計劃本質－－叛變。」

「你會繳械，然後接受押送到禁閉室，否則我別無選擇．只能下命令讓你在艦橋上被擊倒。」 Marcus 大叫，滿臉通紅。

「我拒絕－－」

「你保證不傷害他？」James突然問。Spock和Marcus看向他。

「你說什麼？」Marcus吼道。

「艦長，我不明白－－」Spock的雙眼因或會降臨的傷害和恐懼而瞪大。

「假如我跟你回去，協助你發動戰爭，你能保證你不會傷害他嗎？」

「你為何會作此承諾？」Spock低聲說，而James的胸口出現一股共鳴般的陣痛。

「沒錯，Kirk，你為何會這樣做？」Marcus留在James身上的銳利眼神有一道光芒劃過。

「你『無可避免』的未來沒有百分百勝利。」James說。「你需要我踏上將軍的位置，超乎你所想。我在你的手裡，他的安全就是我要的回報，你知道我的紀錄。到了那個時候，你會希望我在你這邊的。」

Marcus細想了一刻，緩緩點頭。

「我要你把他傳送回他的穿梭機。」James說，刻意不看 Spock。「他一個人起不了什麼風浪。」

Marcus點頭：「我以為我們失去你了，Kirk。這會是星艦的重大損失。我用得上你的才智。好吧。我向你保證。」

James終於向Spock一瞥，無法說出他的心聲。我失去過你一次。我無法活下去，如果你再次死去的話。原諒我，t’hy’la。Spock的雙眼閃爍，難以置信寫在眸中。

「這邊，Spock先生。」Marcus說，指向高速電梯，然後Marcus和另一船員跟著瓦肯人踏進電梯。 

當門關上時，Spock穩道：「儘管我不熟悉瞞騙的技巧，我發現自己還是能察覺的。謊言不適合我們。」

「說得好，先生。」那船員以帶著口音的標準語柔滑地說。 (自帶英音的原句：Well spoken, sir.）

「你修讀過外星語言學。」 Spock以瓦肯語評論。船員點頭，有點困惑，但這已經肯定了 Spock的懷疑。

毫無預警地，Marcus舉起相位槍向Spock開火，令瓦肯人在地上摔成一團。 

\---

Spock醒過來，不肯定他昏迷了多久。他身處一個燈火通明的科學實驗室，被綁在桌上，電極貼在他的頭部和胸膛上。 高速電梯裡的船員站在他身旁，調整著醫療設備。

「我身在何處？」 Spock冷靜地問。

「我叫這裡做絕望之淵」他說，被自己的笑話逗樂了。「想都別想逃跑。你的束縛是由聯邦科學部提供的頂尖器具。也不用做夢想著救援。這裡唯一一條進出通道只有我和Marcus司令知道。」

「我推斷我會留在這裡直到死去？」

「直到我們殺你，沒錯。」

「我無法明白我為何仍活著。」Spock承認。「這似乎不合邏輯，除非有其他意圖。我會被折磨嗎？」 

那船員點頭，一道邪惡的笑容在他臉上綻放。「瓦肯人對折磨有與眾類人生物不同的反應。」那笑容擴大。

「你或許能活著離開火沼澤。」他的邪惡聲線降至喉音。「但沒人能抵抗機器。」他的手指滑過Spock的臉頰，細味著他引起的戰慄。「你會體會到的。」

\-----

一周後，星艦在一場盛大典禮中任命James為將軍，一天後，聯邦宣布對克林貢發動戰爭。Marcus對電子傳媒發表講話，Kirk將軍在他身旁－－ 

\-----

「等等！」Sammy呼喊，從檢查床上坐起。「你說錯了。」

「我怎能讀錯呢，我們完全脫離了那本書，已經不是同一個故事了！」McCoy邊說邊揮舞著那本闔上了幾個鐘頭的故事書。

「毫無挑釁下，James不會容許星艦對克林貢帝國發動戰爭。 他不會丟下Spock。」男孩堅持道。「 這不合邏輯！」

「生活，」McCoy嚴肅地說：「是不合邏輯的。」

「這故事不正確。」

「你還想我繼續嗎？」Sammy點頭。「那不要再打斷我！第二日，Kirk將軍登上 Enterprise，前往中立區附近，與艦隊會合。」

\------

James踏出高速電梯，坐進他的艦長椅。

「Sulu先生，帶她出發。」

「不。」 Sulu說。

「再說一次？」他問。

「不，將軍，我拒絕。」 Sulu說，沒有轉身。

「那是一個命令，Sulu先生。」James說著，話中帶刺。

「一個侮辱了他身上制服的人的命令，我不會遵從。」 Sulu說，轉過椅子直面他。   
James環顧艦橋，所有船員都面無表情，彷彿對Sulu的兵變行為毫不意外。  
「你的真愛還活著！你願意為你而死，為我們而死，而你把那當成垃圾。你們所有人即管遵從他的命令，骯髒將軍，腐敗將軍！我呸！」Sulu大喊。「呸！呸！呸！」

James從床上彈起，喘著粗氣。只是一個夢。任命還未進行，沒有發動戰爭。而那完全沒令他的心好過上一點。還有一個星期才舉行晉升儀式，而他的夢魘愈來愈可怕。 

\----

「看？」Sammy驕傲地說：「我就說了那是錯的。」

「對，你聰明極了，現在閉上嘴。」

\------

Vengence和Enterprise停泊於二號太空站。James毫無警兆地踏進了Marcus的辦公室。

「我無法繼續下去了。」他開口時完全不為意其中一個船員也在場。他瞧著那人，發現他是跟著Spock進電梯的那人。「我決定辭職，馬上生效。我要去找Spock。」

Marcus歪頭。「所以這與他有關。你知道Spock先生可能已在Gamma象限的半路上。」

James點頭。「沒所謂。我在這裡毫無用處，我現在根本無法思考。」

Marcus考慮了一會兒。「我無法接納一個拒絕任命的將軍。」他承認，「考慮這個，我可以派遣幾隻船去偵察，查明有沒有在深空前哨站見過Spock先生的穿梭機，把他帶回來。我懷疑他會否主動回來。」James謹慎地盯著他。「自從瓦肯星被毀，很多瓦肯人淪入瘋狂。他那些綁架和謀殺的胡言亂語是一個病徵。可是，假如Spock想回來，我會祝福你們。但假如他拒絕，你會考慮留下嗎？」

James一頓，點頭。「我們就此協議。」Marcus愉悅地說。「你可以離開了。」

James離開後，那船員說：「Kirk是頗為吸引的生物。」他說，單指頂著下巴。「那魅力，那野獸本能接近難以抗拒。」

「整個聯邦都愛上他了。」 Marcus同意。「你知道，Khan，當我僱用Mudd去殺他時，我以為自己很聰明。但假如他在任命儀式上被謀殺，效果則更為驚人。當我們怪責一個克林貢殺手時，群眾都會要求我們開戰。」

Marcus在電腦上點出一個視頻源。Spock攤在檢查床上，被緊緊束縛，雙目緊閉。

「如你所見，他是一個完美的活體樣本。」Khan的聲線如絲，指向Spock說。「他的混血基因給了我們很多有趣的數據，當我們進展到克林貢樣本時將大派用場。你想旁觀嗎？」

「我喜歡看你工作，但我有一個等著遊覽的太空站，一支需要檢閱的艦隊，一個有待謀殺的將軍和還待陷害的帝國。我要被淹沒了！」

Khan嘖嘖道：「去休息一下吧，司令。捉不住健康，全是一場空。」

\-----

Khan大步走下一個首度的走廊，步向一個隱蔽的匙孔，然後走向下一個，直到他踏入一個由穿梭機改造而成的簡陋實驗室。Spock在檢查床上四肢大張，他深沉的人類眼睛看著男人。繞著床走圈，活像打量著獵物。Khan在一部機器前停下，充滿愛意地輕撫那機器的一側。

「它很漂亮，是吧？」他低喃。「花了我很多年研發。我肯定你發現了我對痛苦有著深厚不變的興趣。目前，我在編寫一部能為痛苦作定論的著作，所以，我想你全然坦誠地告訴我機器令你有什麼感受。有鑑於這是你的第一次，我們就用最低的設定。」Khan按下一個按鈕，那機器發出嗡嗡聲。 

痛苦，被火炙燒和全身骨頭碎掉的痛感，在一瞬間流淌Spock全身的極端酷刑。又或者該說，本該如此。Khan怒瞪著靜默的瓦肯人。

「什麼？毫無感覺？」Spock靜默無聲。「你為何沒反應？」 Khan怒叫。

「瓦肯人有分離肉體痛苦的能力。」Spock誠實地回答。

Khan無言惱怒，接下另一鍵。「我明白了。不如再試另一個吧，好嗎？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 求Lenoard ‧ 全能 Bones ‧ McCoy 大大繼續隨手寫Spirk同人(說笑的,作者和公主新娘可棒了)   
> 感謝留言!


	5. 找個時間統治世界看看

Marcus孤身步進太空站的安全部門。

「中尉。」 他在安全長官現身時說：「請過來一下，說一句。」

Rand中尉放下手上的工作抬頭，她馬上立正：「Marcus司令！」 

「我得到了星艦情報部門的機密資料。」他說。「所有停泊港在未來兩日全都要停止運作。我們懷疑克林貢有計劃在Kirk艦長的儀式上突擊。」

「克林貢？！」Rand張惶地問。「我沒收到相關報告。」

「所以說是機密。」Marcus翻了白眼。「絕不容許任何一艘船停泊在此，此外還要在每層甲板進行搜查，清楚了嗎？」

「但司令，我沒有足夠－－」

「你可以從其他部門調派人手。但必須緊記我的話，假如有任何一艘船停泊－－」

「除了載著Spock的那艘。」一道聲音打斷了他們。Marcus轉身看見James站在走廊，一臉陰霾。「由你派出去尋找Spock的偵察船，她們當然有資格在此停泊？」

「對，當然了。」Marcus說，後知後覺地記起自己和艦長達成的協議。 

「你從沒派出過船隻。」James指控：「但那不重要，Spock會為我而來。」

「你是個傻瓜，Kirk。」Marcus陰沉地說，無視被嚇倒的Rand。

「我是傻了才會相信你不只是個內心充滿恐懼的懦夫。」 James說。 

「你這是違抗上級。」Marcus生氣地警告。

「有何不可呢？你傷不了我。」James反駁說。「Spock和我之間是以t’hy’la的連結而結合。你根本無從追蹤，千艘船都無能為力。你更無從破壞，千把劍都無可奈何。當我說你是個懦夫時，是因為你就是有史以來最虛偽，匍匐於土上的羸弱懦夫。」 

他轉身就走，別過頭來說：「Spock會為我而來。」

沒人留意到角落裡的蘇格蘭工程師，修理著電漿導電器。

\-----

Marcus衝進了Khan的實驗室，打斷了他對機器的精細調校。

「你們是t’hy’la，你有可能享受過真正的快樂。」Marcus對Spock嘶聲說。「上百年以來，不管故事怎麼傳頌，卻沒一對情侶有此機緣。所以我想，你也該試試上百年間沒人承受過的痛苦。」Marcus把Khan推離控制面板，一拳撼向按鍵。Khan盯著屏幕，徹底驚駭。 

「別用上50！」他大呼，但為時已晚。

\----

「我說哦，他們嚷著克林貢計劃刺殺Kirk。Scotty說，正在走向食堂的路上，努力跟上Nyota Uhura的步伐。「然後Kirk艦長威脅說要辭職，還不停說著一個叫Spock的人。然後他還說總司令是個羸弱懦夫。誰會這樣說？」

Scotty弱弱地笑。「真可惜你不在那！當尼提議接受這裡的工作時，我還不確定，但這太空站可刺激了！」

Uhura猛地停下，Scotty幾乎與她撞成一團。「你剛說了Spock？」

「是的。」Scotty說，一臉迷惘。

「還有克林貢？」Uhura問，轉身抓過Scotty的雙臂，緊張地看著他的臉。 

「是的。」Scotty重覆道，不明白當中的關聯。

「我怎麼這麼笨？」Uhura自言自語。「我們怎麼沒看出來？」她飛奔而去，留下一個迷糊的Scotty追著她跑。

「尼在說什麼？」Scotty問。

「克林貢沒打算刺殺Kirk。」Uhura低聲說，躲進空房，抓著Scotty的肩。「Marcus才在計劃謀殺Kirk，陷害帝國。而Spock正試著救他。」她焦急地說。

「誰是Spock？」Scotty跟不上Uhura的推理，有點自暴自棄。

「那黑衣人，他還是我在學院時的語言學瓦肯導師，亦是Kirk的Enterprise前任大副和真愛。」Uhura答，為Scotty沒跟上思路而惱怒。「我們需要他，他是唯一一個可以阻止這件事的人。」

「Spock？我們怎樣能找到他？他可能在宇宙的任何地方！」

「噓！」她細聲說，舉高單手。「你聽到了嗎？」

Scotty努力細聽：「不。」

「那是一個瓦肯的尖叫聲。」她下結論。　

「你怎麼可能知道？」

「我五年的生命，花在織女四號上，聆聽一朵雪花落下的聲音。我什麼都聽得出來。」

Scotty點頭，心悅誠服。「來源是哪裡？」

Uhura從一個控制台屏幕拉出地圖。「這裡。」她指著一艘泊在隔離機庫的穿梭機說：「但我們到不了。」

「啐。」 Scotty嘲笑：「雕蟲小技。尼不是唯一一個在那冰冷煉獄裡學到一招半式的人。」

黑進太空站電腦並確認兩名人類－－Marcus司令和Harrison船員，都離開穿梭機後，Scotty設定了一個緊急傳送。　

「我們會有40秒時間傳送進去並離開。」他警告。「這是一次性的把戲，清楚？」

Uhura點頭，Scotty按下傳送的鍵。 

傳送完成後，他們為自己眼前的實驗室一顫，加上Spock正毫無生氣地躺在輪床上。Scotty向他走近，摸向他的脈搏。

「他死了。」 Scotty難以置信地說。

Uhura的雙肩垮下。 「太不公平了。」

\-----

「等等！」Sammy大叫，雙手緊扣。「Scotty說的『他死了』是什麼意思。 Spock沒死。這是他的詭計，對嗎？」

「你想要我說故事嗎？」 McCoy問。

淚珠開始在Sammy的眼裡凝結。「Spock不可以死去。」他低喃。 

噢，糟了，McCoy心想，這一擊可太靠近命門了。「好了， Sammy，這只是一個故事，你知道你的父親－－」

「誰殺掉 kills Marcus司令？」Sammy問，試圖隱蔽地擦掉眼淚。 

「什麼？」

「肯定得有人對Marcus司令實施報復。」Sammy說，雙唇唇瓣依然顫動著：「假如不是Spock，那就是Uhura？是誰？」

「沒有人。」 McCoy說。「Marcus司令活下去。」

「他不可以勝利！那不公平！」Sammy喊道。「人類的想像既不合邏輯亦不健康。我沒看出你所說的重要信息－－」

「Sammy，冷靜。」 McCoy堅定地說。「你病得很嚴重，而你把這故事看得太認真了。我想我們該停下來了。」

Sammy雙眼睜大。「不，拜託了！」他哀求道，從診查床上跳到 McCoy的膝上，雙手環上他的頸部。這麼多年來，Sammy從未容許自己流露出如此深厚的情緒和肢體觸碰，McCoy想。

年輕男孩一定遇上了些困擾。「我很好，請繼續下去。」

「好的，好的。」 McCoy撫慰說，伸手環著男孩的背，讓男孩安坐在膝上，就像回到了他還是個嬰孩時的場景。「所以，Scotty和Uhura到了絕望深淵...」

\----

Scotty看向通訊器。「我們還有20秒就會傳送離開，我們該怎麼做？」

Uhura俯視著躺臥的軀體。「我們帶上他。我沒有這麼容易放棄。」

Scotty把通訊器置於Spock的胸口，三人傳送至空無一人的房間。「我們現在該做什麼？我們可不能被人發現帶著一個死掉的瓦肯。」

「Scotty，你有多少酒？上乘那種？」

「有幾瓶酒吧。」Scotty道，一臉懷疑。　

Uhura點頭。「我希望這足以換來奇蹟。」

\---

兩人抬著一個去世的瓦肯（可比看上去重多了）和三枝酒，他們正好扮演起在太空站酒吧渡過了一個愉快晚上後返回艙房的角色。他們走進高速電梯，安靜地走向第四層甲板，尋找一位老朋友。

當他們進入醫療灣時，一把聲音說：「不好意思，辦公時間已過，不接受訪客！」

「是我，Bones。」Uhura說，把瓦肯屍體扔到診查床上。「我有一個不情之請。」

Bones悠悠步出，一頭黑髮，天殺的帥－－ 

\----

「那是你，不是嗎？」Sammy問。「你在美化你的特徵？」

McCoy對男孩皺眉：「最後機會。閉嘴。」

\---

「又是你！」Bones指著Scotty叫。「我告訴過你了，下一次誰敢在診症時間結束後叫我給他一發醒酒針，我會滅掉。」

「這位已經死了，Bones,。」 Uhura說，指向床上的屍體。

Bones盯著Spock。「你為啥要帶來一個死去了瓦肯？」他叫道，在床邊走來走去，抓過一個三錄儀。 

「我們需要一個奇蹟，這件事非常重要。」 Uhura說。

「該死的，我是一個醫生，不是個奇蹟工程師。」他厲聲說，然後看向數據。「但以死亡程度來說，我治過更差的。」

「我們有一丁點緊急。」 Scotty語畢即見Bones滿面凶相，他連忙舉起那幾瓶酒：「報酬？」

「我從未為這麼少的報酬幹活。」醫生抱怨著，拿起酒瓶細看。「除了有一次，但那是個高尚的行動。」

「就是，這是個高尚的行動！他的妻子是...傷殘人士。孩子們都快被餓死了！」

「你的謊言糟透了。」Bones譴責。

「我們需要他阻止一場謀殺和克林貢戰爭。」Uhura慌忙說。

Bones嘲弄地說：「他的謊話還好點。隨便吧，我會從他身上得到真相。」 Bones拿起一個腦皮層刺激器，放在Spock的額頭上。

「他無法說話，他死了。」Scotty反駁說。

「這裡誰是醫生來著？你朋友只是幾乎死透。 幾乎死透和死透了之間的差別可大呢。」他說，啟動一部電腦後，鍵入幾行指令碼。「幾乎死透就是稍微活著。現在，死透了的話...嗯，通常只剩一件事可以做。」

「是什麼？」 Uhura問。

「翻翻他的口袋，搜刮看看有沒有Latinum。」Bones開玩笑說。沒人覺得有趣。「隨便啦。嘿！」Bones靠近瓦肯的耳朵叫。「你好啊，這裡的朋友！」

「非常有趣 。」一道毫無感情的聲音從電腦發出。「最為卓越非凡的感受。」

Scotty和Uhura呆掉了。「那是他嗎？他聽得見我們？」

「正確。 」電腦/Spock說。「我似乎失去了身體的控制，但有些殘餘的神經末端和腦部功能狀態無損。」

「就是我說的，幾乎死透。」Bones說，格外自鳴得意。「所以，你放不下的事是有多重要？你為了什麼活下去？」

「我的t’hy’la。」電腦/Spock回答。「我必須救他。」

「懂了？」Uhura喊，雙眼炯炯有神。「瓦肯文化中最神聖和珍重的鏈結。絕對沒有更高尚的理由了。」

「尖耳妖精瓦肯巫術一派胡言。」 Bones咕噥。

「拜託了，你一定得相信我們，還有一個人危在旦夕！」Uhura哀求。

「James?」電腦/Spock問。「我的艦長有危險？」

「是啊，我們需要尼的幫助去救他。」 Scotty說。

「 James？」 Bones若有所思地重覆。「Jim Kirk？」

「對。」Uhura迫切地說。「他就是James Kirk艦長的 t’hy’la。」

「你怎麼不第一時間說？」Bones發著牢騷，拿起一個注射器和超級測量器。「厚臉皮的小混蛋還欠我20個信用點，還有一個讓我離開他的船，接受這個任命的道歉。每天只有在離岸假期宿醉和暈太空的船員，這該死的太空站。我是個醫生，不是個保姆。」

Bones進入狂暴的工作節奏，抓著儀器，無視兩人，而他們只能入迷地看著。無言地渡過了20分鐘後他終於開口。

「好了，我完成了。」醫生宣佈，離開瓦肯旁邊。

Uhura和Scotty注視著，難以理解。「他看上去仍是...死著的。」 Uhura試探道。 

「耐心！你得等上幾分鐘，讓他再接上他的身體。還有，一個鐘頭內，他不該去游泳。」Bones警告著。「起碼一個鐘。」

「我們該動身了。」Uhura對Scotty說，他正忙著看其中一部電腦。

「他們把James扣押在站內的一個隔離區域。」Scotty說，雙眼在屏幕上瘋狂速讀。「他們把晉升典禮提前到1900小時。今天！」

「但現在已經是1800！」Uhura驚呼。「我們得離開了！」兩人拚命衝向Spock，再次把他背在肩上。 

「好吧，突擊太空站開心！」Bones在他們背後呼喊。他拿起其中一枝兩人留下的酒，喝了一大口，在酒精滑下喉嚨時做了個鬼臉。「那可需要一個該死的奇蹟。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者說：  
> Woohoo! 「從此以後開心快樂地生活」近在眼前！Butterkirk和Spockley，在馬背上向夕陽奔跑，永永遠遠...  
> "Butterkirk? 我的Butterkirk有危險？"  
> －本章吐糟－  
> ︿作者又玩上了原名的梗lol  
> 摸摸小Sammy, Bones叔叔嚇死人了。  
> 好喜歡Uhura跟Scotty的互動~


	6. 海盜王Roberts從不留下活口！

「Nyota，這道門後面最少也有20個船員。」Scotty嘟聲說。「我無法傳送我們到更遠的位置了，那是個一次性的把戲。Spock醒過來了嗎？」

Uhura看向臥姿的Spock，仍攤在地上。「沒有。」

「都已經過了15分鐘！我們不能一直等下去，典禮將在一小時內開始。或許我們該假裝我們在這裡維修。」

「不合邏輯。」一道聲音從地面傳來。「該通道需要需要最少五級安全許可。」

「Spock！」Uhura驚呼，跪坐於地，把瓦肯人擺弄成坐姿。「你醒過來了！」

「清醒，但整體和精準的活動能力有限。」他承認，頭滾進胸膛裡。

「嗯，尼維持在幾乎死透的狀態有一丁點會兒了。」Scotty說著，幫助Uhura讓Spock保持在一個能好好環顧四周的姿勢。

「我推斷你們就是綁架過Kirk艦長的人，看出了你們行徑的錯誤，現將協助我進行救援，避免與克林貢帝國開戰。」

「這傢伙不錯！」Scotty起勁地說。Spock無視那評語。「嘿，你的手指動了一下！這很好，真的。」

「一個來自我的瓦肯優越生理的優勢，我確定。」Spock平淡地答。「我們有什麼劣勢？」

「一個已加密的門鎖和20個有武器的安全人員。」Uhura報告。

「我們的優勢？」

「你的頭腦、我的耳朵和Scotty的天才。」

「那我們不大可能接近成功。我計算出成功機率低於.05%。」

「我不覺得我對那滿意。」Scotty表示。Spock看向工程師挑眉。「嘿，你的頭能動了！難道你不為此高興嗎？」

「瓦肯人不會感到高興。」瓦肯人回答。「假如我們能獲得一個太空站工作證，成功的可能性會大為改善。」Uhura和Scotty一起指向自己身上由艦隊發出的臨時工作證件。 「那我們的機率大大改善。可是，我們沒有任何能讓安全人員失去活動能力的辦法。」

「噢，你要像是鎮靜劑那種東西？」Scotty問，手伸出口袋拿出兩枝來。

「Scotty，你個白痴，你在哪拿的？」Uhura問。

「我有一丁點睡眠困難，醫生開了一些給我。」Scotty皺著眉說： 「你在想我想的嗎，Spock先生？」

「假如你是在想我們需要把無針注射器改造成非致命武器，令安全人員失去活動能力，那麼，是的。」Spock答。「我還需要一把相位槍。」

「為什麼？」Uhura問。「你都舉不起來。」

「沒錯，但不是人人都知道。」Spock指出。

Scotty沉默了一下，獨自思索。「Nyota？」

「是？」

「我希望我們能贏。」

\------

James在待命室裡踱步，清楚知道這裡不是為了禁止任何人進入，而是確保他留在裡面。根據他最好的推測， Marcus的計劃是讓將軍任命儀式進行，然後在 James能弄出什麼麻煩之前，讓他在整個聯邦面前被殺。考慮到Spock的話，這似乎是唯一之計。

他可有大好時間從這局面找出贏面。

「Kirk艦長。」一把聲音從通話裝置傳出。「已經興奮不安了？」

Marcus當然會在這間房間安裝上監控。「Marcus，我不會完成這個儀式的。Spock 會為我而來。」

Marcus輕笑。「還在等最後關頭的救援？多典型的Kirk。一支安全小隊很快就會過來護送你到大廳。Marcus完畢。」

 

通訊一斷，房門就嘶聲打開，兩個彪形大漢和一個活力四射的青年出現。

「Chekov少尉。」那男孩說。「來此裡胡送你。」

Jim點點頭，跟著那少年走，兩個健碩軍官在一步之後。

「你知道嗎，我沒想過結局會是這樣的。」James 大聲地說出想法，絲毫不顧少尉懂不懂他在說什麼。「但生命裡總有值得為之而亡的事物，而我和Spock之間，超越了友誼，而且，那是... 那是...」

「艾。」少尉點頭補充，一副睿智的樣子。「珍艾。」

「對。」Jim點頭。「真愛。我只是覺得，在我們還有時間時，我們該一起做更多事。我不知道為什麼我們等了這麼久才連結。我們浪費了這麼多時間。」

「你們想借婚？」

「再說一次？」

「借婚。」Chekov重覆。「一個受祝福的安排，夢寐以求的夢？」

「什麼是一個借婚？」

「人昔－女昏。」Chekov仔細咬字，盡是煩惱。

「借婚？結婚！對，對，就是這個。」James嘆氣。「我永遠都不會擁有了。他真的來不了，是吧？」

在他們走進一個小房間前，Chekov尷尬地拍了拍他的手臂，房間離大禮堂不遠，眾多記者和顯貴人物正準備著錄下儀式。

「多謝你的聆聽，少尉。我很抱歉我以後都不會再見到你了，因為我會在上台前自殺。」

Chekov皺眉，「我不懂笑點在哪，劍長。」

James嘆氣。「沒什麼。」Chekov轉身離去，健壯的守衛跟上他。James環顧空蕩蕩的房間，他生命中最後所見的地方。他坐下長嘆。「我很抱歉，我的t’hy’la。」他探向一個暗袋，拿出一把相位槍。

\----

(15分鐘之前)

在微微改動過注射器和走廊警報系統後，Scotty成功弄出了一個睡眠炸彈，引爆後令整支安全隊伍都不醒人事。Uhura黑進了一個通訊頻道，指引他們到Kirk艦長的所在之處。

「他就在走廊盡頭，但我見到有隊伍接到了轉移他的命令。」

「哪間房？」Spock問。

「我正試著－－」

門驀地打開，Khan就在眼前。

「看看這裡有什麼？」他以最柔滑的聲線說。Uhura繃緊了。

「你...」Uhura抽氣，把相位槍指向他。Spock仍在地上，頭還在胸口上，無法看見發生了什麼。

「我？」Khan答，看著兩把瞄著他的相位槍。「我該問你們是誰。」

「你好。我的名字是Nyota Uhura。」她低吼。「你謀殺了我的前程。準備受死吧。」

在那瞬間，所有人都一動不動。這魔咒突然被Khan往後跳，鎖上門的動作打破了。

「Scotty，幫我打開這道門。」Uhura大叫。

「我們不該去找艦長嗎？」他問，往下瞧著地上無助的Spock。

「幫我打開這道門，然後你帶Spock去Kirk那兒。」她邊命令，邊瘋狂地在門邊面板上打字。「我想他就是殺手了。」Scotty和Uhura在面板上瘋狂工作，片刻後，門板趟開，Uhura飛奔離開。

「真是抱歉了。」Scotty喃喃道，把Spock的雙臂提到自己的頸項，把瓦肯拉起來。

「據你的精確估計，我們可以保持不被發現多久？」Scotty呼哧說，光是背著Spock的重量就得用上全力。

「不超過五分鐘。」Spock答。片刻後，Spock又說：「我會建議你提升速度。」

「為何？」

「我相信有人在跟蹤我們。」

顯然地，兩個健碩男人正以急促的步伐追隨他們。「去他的！」Scotty嘟囔。他轉向另一條走廊，撞倒一個從J氏管爬下的少尉，一臂的儀器掉了一地，一股煙霧冒起。 Scotty跑了十幾米，在一扇門前停下。

「我們為什麼要停下？」Spock問，已經可以抬高頭，掃視走廊。那些人沒有跟上他們。

「因為下道門就是舉行儀式的大廳入口。」Scotty嘶聲說。「我不能把尼帶進那兒，也不能把尼拖到更遠的地方。對不起，Spock先生，但我必須把留你在這裡。」

「我明白。」Spock說。連Scotty也聽得出他聲音裡的絕望。

Scotty打開房間，感恩地發現裡面空無一人。他把Spock一個凹進牆壁的角落的椅上。「就這樣，不明顯，也不可疑。我會找到Kirk然後回來找尼。我保證。」就這樣，Scotty轉身跑下走廊，前往Kirk最後出現過的地點。

\----

(現在)

「我很抱歉，我的t’hy’la。」他探向一個暗袋，拿出一把相位槍。把它舉到眼邊，閉上眼，然後－－

「這世界上已沒多少完美的心靈。傷害你的可就太可惜了。」一道熟悉的聲音說。

「Spock？我的天啊，Spock！」James大叫，向瓦肯人跑去。他握著Spock的衣領，把他拉進一個擁抱裡。

「你覺得我的心靈是完美的？真會說情話！」James激烈地吻著瓦肯人。

「溫柔點。」Spock咕噥。

「在這個時候你就只會說這個？溫柔點？」James放開Spock的上衣，然後看著他像個破布偶一樣跌回椅上。

「溫柔點。」Spock喘息。

\----

Khan跑進一部高速電梯，無比成功的逃跑。

「第三層甲板。」他命令道。

「 **你好。** 」電腦愉快地答。「 **我的名字是Nyota Uhura。你謀殺了我的前程。準備受死吧。** 」

「不。」他低語。 「電腦，第三層甲板。」

「 **你好。我的名字是Nyota Uhura。你謀殺了我的前程。準備受死吧 。** 」

他聽到一下嘶聲，然後是一個警告鈴聲，表示電梯裡的維生系統已遭破壞。Khan渾身的血液都變得冰涼。他拿出通訊器，發現它失靈了。

「電腦，開啟高速電梯的門！」

「 **你好。我的名字是Nyota Uhura。你謀殺了我的前程。準備受死吧。** 」

「你想要什麼？！」Khan對只有他一人的電梯大喊。

「 **給我錢。** 」電腦說。

「好！」

**「還有權力。」**

「好！什麼都行！」

**「給我一切我要的。」**

「好，一切你要的，就是你的。讓我出去！」

**「我想要回我的五年生命，你這狗娘養的。」**

話音落下，Khan的世界淪為黑暗。

\----

「Spock，我以為你死了！」Jim驚呼，無視Spock毫無行動能力的狀態。

「在一個鐘頭前，你會是正確的。」Spock答。

「一個需要馬上被糾正的技術性錯誤。」一把惡毒的聲音說。

Jim轉身看見Marcus司令，手持相位槍。同樣地，Spock也將他的相位槍指向Marcus。

「至死方休？」Marcus問。

「不。」Spock說，冷硬如鐵。「極痛方休。」

「我想我不是很熟悉這句。」

「那我將用你智商能理解的顯淺字眼解釋，你這個疣豬臉的小丑。極痛方休的意思是，首先你會失去的是你的腳踝以下的足部。然後是你手腕下的手掌，接著是你的鼻子。」

Marcus翻白眼。「然後就是我的舌，我估計。上一次，我殺得你太快，這個錯誤我今晚不打算再犯。」

「我還未說完。下一個你失去的部分是左眼，然後是右眼。」

「然後是我的雙耳，我懂了，讓我們開始吧。」

「那不合邏輯。你的耳朵該留著，好讓你珍藏起每一個孩子看見噁心的你時所發出的尖叫。 每一個嬰兒都會在你靠近時哭泣，每一個女人大叫『主啊，那是什麼東西？』都會在你完好的耳內回響。那就是『至痛方休』的意思。意味著我會把你留在極致的痛苦裡，永遠淪陷於苦楚中。」

「你在虛張聲勢。」

「可能吧－－」

「但我沒有。」James說，他的相位槍開火擊中Marcus，讓他跌向地面。

Spock轉向James，一臉驚奇。「我很好奇為什麼你這次等了這麼久才開火。」

James張開口，閉上，又張開。「嗯，我很好奇為什麼你在自白！你知道那是個可怕的習慣。還有你是從哪得到那些天殺的變態酷刑想法的。還叫他疣豬臉小丑？」James似乎被嚇到了。「你是誰？」

Spock的耳尖因尷尬而變綠。「我必須提醒你，我有四年時間與羅慕蘭海盜同住。我可能學了一點充滿渲染色彩的恐嚇語言。」

James若有所思地點頭。「嗯，別再這樣做了。那不是你。」

門再次打開，這次Uhura跑進去，又急促地停下，因為James的相位槍指著她的眉心。  
  
「她是個朋友，這一次。」Spock說，搖搖欲墜地站起。James馬上放下武器，歉意地聳肩。

「別介意地上的那人。」James說。「他只是被擊暈了。」

「隨便，我有自己的暈掉瘋子放在冰凍管裡。Scotty在哪？」Uhura問，環顧著房間。

「我不知道。」Spock說。

「Nyota！」Uhura的通訊器傳來一把聲音。「Nyota，你收到嗎？」

Uhura笑著拿出通訊器。「Scotty，那是你嗎？我們找到了艦長，所有人都很好。」

 「你不會相信我在哪。」Scotty快活地說。「我轉錯了一個彎，不小心上了一架穿梭機，現在我在一艘星艦上。這裡很棒！」Uhura慌了。　

「Scotty，你在那兒幹什麼？！我們被困在這裡！」

「我可以把你們傳送上來。」Scotty說。「我估計，當大難臨頭時，像俗語說的，我們最好還是不在太空站上的好。」

「Scott先生，那真是個極度符合邏輯的建議。」Spock說。

「別擔心。」Scotty得意地說。「我不會太驕傲的。」

Uhura的嘴角揚起。「傳送三人上艦，Scotty。」

當他們重組時，James興高采烈地指出Scotty以他的方法偷偷登上了他的。艦長轉向他的前任綁匪/現任救援，然後揚起嘴角。「還想去進行最後一個任務嗎？」兩人點頭，跟著James和Spock。

「我不知道當這一切結束後，我們該幹什麼。」Uhura對Scotty說。「那太空站上的臨時工作大概已經永久結束了，而我不會回到織女四號。」Scotty身同感受地瑟縮了一下。

「你有考慮過星際艦隊嗎？」James問。兩人嘲諷地嗤鼻。

「假如星艦不因你們英勇的表現而將你們復職，」Spock說，「我有另一艘需要一個艦長和大副的船隻。」

James對瓦肯人眨眼。「Narada？但你要去哪裡？」

「到你身邊。」Spock簡約地答。「這是唯一一個符合邏輯的選擇。」

星艦幾乎空無一人，除了幾個迷感不解的船員，驚訝地看著他們的艦長將一個瓦肯人拖到通往艦橋的走廊，兩個陌生人跟在他們身後。

「James？」Spock問，他們到達無人的艦橋。「你在做什麼？」

James轉向Uhura。「你可以開啟一條頻道到太空站，廣播我的信息給所有大廳裡的新聞視頻記者嗎？」

Uhura點頭，在一個通訊工作台前坐下。James看著 Spock說：「我要告訴他們，說出一切。然後我們就走。」  
「去哪裡？」Spock問，他的雙眼汲取著眼前的躍動光芒－－James Kirk.

「任何地方，我的t’hy’la。有你在的任何地方。」

在艦橋上，在一艘星海中的船裡，他們知道自己安全了。一股愛意的浪潮淹過他們，而當他們靠向－－

  
\-------  
「嗯，什麼？」Sammy問。「發生了什麼事？」

「不啦，只是又一個吻。」McCoy說。「我不能不顧道德地讓你接觸這些，考慮到那些對你的情緒發展等等的負面影響。」

Sammy花了一刻去考慮醫生的邏輯。「我相信，在這情況下，這是可以接受的。」

「你肯定嗎？」McCoy半信半疑地問。Sammy點頭。

  
\----

… 而當他們靠向對方，Spock執起James的手，舉起兩隻手指摩擦他的伴侶皮膚，他們的雙唇在柔軟的溫度中相碰。快樂和熱情和愛意在他們之間閃爍流動。

自親吻出現而來，世上有五個吻被譽為最熱情，最純粹。而這個吻讓它們望塵莫及。

\------

「全書完。現在，我想你該－－」

醫療灣的門趟開，門後是一個憂心忡忡的瓦肯人，還穿著進行離艦任務的保護衣。他的視線落在McCoy膝上的小男孩。「父親！」男孩大叫，躍離McCoy身上，雙手落在男人的腰上。「你還活著！」

「對，我全然無恙。Samek，你病了嗎？」Spock問，他單膝跪下，細細查看男孩的狀態。

「沒有，父親。」男孩誠實地答。McCoy翻了個白眼，站起來。

「在我想把常識打進你兒子的頭顱之前帶他走。」McCoy發牢騷。Spock皺眉，雙手放在兒子的肩上，彷彿在查看傷勢。

門再次趟開，這一次踏進來的是Jim。「Spock，我告訴過你孩子時常病倒，沒什麼需要... Sammy！你覺得怎樣？」

「我很好，爸爸。」Sammy答。

「『很好』有多種定義。」Spock說。「你為什麼在醫療灣？」

McCoy盯著Sammy，決定幫他一把。「Sammy進來，他想聽故事。」看著Spock一臉迷惘，McCoy嘟囔了一下。「沒有什麼大不了的。」

James冷硬地看著男孩。「Samek，你該在學校裡。發生了什麼事嗎？」

Sammy低頭，雙肩垮下。「Alyrie不想跟我玩。」他低語，雙頰翠綠。「我嘗試了你所建議的社交示好，父親，但她沒有回應。」

突然一切豁然開朗。親愛的主，Sammy是從Spock身上獲取操場上的浪漫情緣建議？

「好了，所有家長離開。」McCoy命令道，打手勢要求Spock和Jim出去。「我有個病人要看。」

「Bones，我想我們可以處理－－」

「不！」McCoy吼。「請出去，在一分鐘內他就會回到你們那兒。」

Jim聳肩，抓著Spock的手臂拖著他離開。McCoy比劃讓Sammy坐回診查床上。他交叉雙臂，沉思觀察Sammy。

「所以。女孩問題？」他問。Sammy慘兮兮地點頭。

「關於女生，有一個小竅門。」McCoy充滿經驗地分享。「好吧，對所有人都有用，事實上。如果你知道某人是值得的，讓他們知道他們是特別的，然後付出你的所有為他們戰鬥。假如他們值得你愛，他們會想跟你在一起，不顧一切。」

「就像故事裡？」Sammy問，臉上充滿光采。

McCoy點頭。「就像故事一樣。我想，只要你堅守這條原則，你不會失敗的。不管是Alyrie還是任何人。」Sammy點頭。「還有，沒有接吻！直到你最少有30歲時！」男孩雙眼睜大，彷彿他從未想過這個可能性，震驚得無法說話。

「Bones叔叔？」Sammy看向被擱在椅上的故事書。「或許我可以再來拜訪你，你讀那故事給我聽。真正的故事。」

McCoy溫柔地笑。「誰說我說的是假的？」

\----

終章

 ----

Jim走進他的艙房，發現Spock坐在「他的」椅裡，手裡拿著 PADD。他從背後走近他的連接伴侶，伸出兩隻手指成瓦肯吻。

「你的兒子正和他的訪客一起。」Spock頭也不抬，隨手伸出兩指回應深情的姿勢。Jim皺眉。

「你只在Samek有麻煩時，才叫他做我的兒子時。他在哪？」

「噢Spockley，帶我走！」一把尖細的嗓音從另一房間傳來。

「不，Butterkirk，你一定要留在這裡，領導Enterprise。」另一把聲音， Sammy，回答。「我會為你而來。」

「不，Spockley，我該跟你走。我不能離開你，吾愛。」

「Samek和Alyrie在他的臥室裡。他們在重演我不熟悉的地球故事。」Spock說，他聲音帶著刻意的平穩。

「Alyrie在這裡？」Jim低語，試圖從打開的門看一看兩個孩子。Alyrie和他們的兒子坐在地上，還有Sammy的艦隊人偶，充滿無邪童真的一幕。「她在他的臥室裡？那是被容許的－－我是說，我們該制訂這方面的規矩嗎？」

「你做錯了！Butterkirk不能跟著Spockley，Spockley必須被邪惡的總司令抓著。」Sammy憤怒地說。

「好啊！」Alyrie大叫。「那你來當Butterkirk，我來當Spockley。」

Jim聽著這對話，愈來愈憂慮。「誰是 Spockley？」

「他的連接伴侶是Butterkirk，Enterprise的艦長。」瓦肯人回答。

「Butterkirk？」他回答，努力聆聽他們的聲音。「這個Spockley傢伙聽著挺英勇的。」

Spock抬頭看Jim，假裝自己有思考過這句話。「確實。」

「還有Butterkirk，我敢說他也很棒。」

Spock搖頭。「我不知道。到目前為止，Butterkirk被綁架，綑綁，剛剛被拯救了。」

Jim有點不符理性的惱怒。「為什麼你不先去開始準備晚餐，我去看看我能不能說服這兩隻愛情鳥把陣地移到客廳。」

「如你所願。」Spock說，雙唇與Jim的唇在一記輕吻裡相觸。Jim看向伴侶的眼眸，興致盎然地閃爍著。「...Butterkirk艦長。」

 

－全文完－

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感謝閱讀和留言! 期待ST XIII <3


End file.
